


Thorn

by RedKitsune



Series: Requests [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bar Fight, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Hate at First Sight, Implied Sexual Content, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Prince Loki (Marvel), Young Love, young loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedKitsune/pseuds/RedKitsune
Summary: Young Loki ventures out of the palace into a tavern in a nearby village believing that the grass is always greener on the other side of the fence where he repeatedly meets a smart mouth young woman who isn't fond of the royal family. It's hate at first sight but when she's mistaken for a whore and Loki's snide comment is matched by Blair's as she takes the last word. Loki's left to deal with the patrons who take it as a sign of weakness in the not so well loved Prince. When the fight spills outside the young Loki is no match for men who have him outnumbered he finds himself a unlikely savior and a messy scene. Perhaps he's let his station color is views as much as she had.





	Thorn

**Author's Note:**

> A request from Tumblr: Requested 11/15 by Anon to Loki-the-fox: cAn I rEqUesT mY bAbY Loki trying to convince himself that he isn’t falling for the rouge female warrior in Asgard, but ended up being saved by her in some sort of uber bad back alley brawl ((Unrealistic ik i’m sorry)) and then finally comes to terms with the fact that he fell way to hard for the beautiful warrior that should technically be jailed ((I’m sorry i’m not creative but like I love ur writing and shnuff and I uber duper super wanted to see this written by you <3<3 I LOVE YOU SM))
> 
> Well… This is awkward… I’m not Loki-the-fox but hopefully you like it just the same.

 

Loki’s swift steps took him farther and farther into the village just outside the palace city. In the distance he could see the golden palace even now and how the sight of it made his stomach churn. His breath came out in angry huffs.

He was beyond angry. How dare they disregard him, yet again. He was smarter than Thor. He was smarter than Odin. Why could none of them see his potential? It angered him to be cast aside as if he was not good enough, as if he was nothing.

He had to get as far away from the palace as he could. It was the only way he could get some space and think clearly. It wouldn’t do him any good to scream at Odin. It wasn’t worth the punishment and he was bored of fighting with Thor.

Regardless, when Thor tired of his words he would use his fists. His elder brother was much stronger than he physically and his sorcery was still a skill he was developing. In time he hoped he would be able to hold his own or even surpass his brother’s brute strength with it.

Pushing open the doors, he took in the smoky tavern. It stank and the air was thick. It was loud and crowded. It was everything he thought he needed and he came here more and more often. There was only one seat open at the bar, regrettably near the hotheaded woman he know to be called Blair.

He hated her and her snide comments. He didn’t ask to be born royal and she could never understand the pressure and stress his title put on his shoulders. She thought he had it so damn easy but what meetings did she have to attend to? What structure was required in her day? She got to do all she wanted, when she wanted. Lucky bitch.

What Loki didn’t realize that she thought the same of him. In her eyes he thought he was so much better then her. Living the easy life in the palace and being served left and right must be nice. The royal family clearly didn’t know what it felt like to do a solid day’s labor.

Yet somehow they always seemed to end up sitting next to each other in the tavern. As she shot down gruff man after man asking to take her home. Some even offered coin for the right to claim her for a night causing Loki to scoff next to her.

“You’re not worth any more.” He snidely spoke into his mug of ale.

“And you know the going rate of bed warmers? I guess you would, how else would you get a woman into your bed.” Downing her drink, Blair tossed some coins on the bar and left.

Loki didn’t even have a chance to bite back and she was gone. He’d never been so thankful for a woman to leave his side. She was bash and crude. How dare she speak to him in such a way. He’d have no use of women of the night, he’d have any woman he wanted. He was destined to wed a Princess in time.

“Oh you’re just going to take it.” A man down the bar commented, laughing into his drink.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Only a little royal bitch would let her talk to him like that.”

That’s the last Loki could recall as rage clouded his mind. Surely he said something back and insults where shot back and forth. Somehow they ended up outside. Turns out the large man had some just as large friends. They each had as much if not more bulk on them then Thor.

They didn’t fight in any way Loki had seen before. For a start, all five of them rained down on him at once. They fought with no honor or respect. To them, they could have been beating a dog instead of a man. Loki only managed to land a few blows in his attempt to defend himself.

“Why don’t you boys pick on someone else?” A voice called out.

Loki knew that voice. It was her voice. Pulling himself up on his hands and knees, he saw her from in the distance between the legs of one of the men. As much as he hated her, she didn’t need to get beaten even if the situation was her fault. He wanted to tell her to run but she looked down right arrogant.

“Leave.” How he wished his voice sounded stronger but it gave way to the pain of his broken ribs.

“You want to play, lil girl?” One man licked his lips in a revolting manner as he spoke.

“Oh I’ll play your game.” Her hips swayed in a sensual wave as she walked closer.

“Damn right we will. We’ll leave the little prince alone if we can have you.” She laughed right in their faces.

In retaliation one reached out to snag a fistful of her hair but she ducked low, delivering a powerful kick to his chest and knocking the wind from his lungs. A sharp bow from her elbow to his crotch sent the man down to the ground.

Spinning around, she kicked the feet out from another large man. Her arm was grabbed and yanked harshly as she was drawn to her feet by another. He sneered at her and whipped her around into the wall by her arm. The arm hung limply as she fell to the ground among trash and broken crates.

Grabbing up a board in the arm that still seemed to work and ignoring the pain in both her other arm and back, she smashed the first goon over the head with it. The crack of wood against skull was sickening.

Loki staggered to his feet as Blair faced off against the remaining men. Clearly, this wasn’t to be a fair fight. Pulling a dagger from his boot, he plunged it into the neck of one man. The blade glanced forward off bone and cut into the man’s throat. Jerking away, the man quickly bleed out in front of Loki’s eyes.

The remaining men were quick to scramble away, leaving Loki and Blair alone with a very dead man and another who had yet to come around from the board he took to the head. All and all, it was not a good situation. Loki would be off the hook. He was a prince and but Blair was just a woman of little financial means and no status.

She would take the fall for the dead man. The fight would be blamed on her. She would be blamed for the beating Loki took. The story would change and twist until Odin had something that would make the royal family look good.

“Come on.” Loki grabbed her hand and took off down the ally.

“Where are you taking us?” Blair tried to ignore the fact that Prince Loki was holding her hand.

“In all honesty, I am not sure.” Loki admitted, looking back at her. When did her brown eyes get so bright? “We can’t stay there however.”

“You’re a prince, no one will care.” Blair watched as he pulled her along. His just a bit too long hair was ruffled and wild. It was a nice change from the perfectly slick and brushed back look he normally wore.

“You however are not. I’ll not have you suffer for what was my fight.”

Blair dug her heels into the ground, forcing him to slow as she yelled up to him, “This way.”

As she pulled him through the streets to an abandoned home, she did her best to ignore the pain from the dislocated arm flopping against her side. Once he was inside she slammed the door closed and sank down to the ground.

“Down. You don’t want them to see us in the windows.” Loki quickly sat next to her, back against the wall dusty wall.

“Your arm?”

“Yeah, I’ll need your help with that. After you can leave and be free of my ugly face until the next time you slum in the village.” With a deep breath she glanced over to him. “If you could help pop it back in?”

Loki nodded and he took up her arm as gently as he could. She told him exactly what to do but still he didn’t want to hurt her. Finally with a grunt of effort he pushed and the sound it made when it popped into place was sickening.

“Thank you.” Somehow she hadn’t screamed at the pain but still he saw it clearly written on her face. Blair grabbed some dirty strips of cloth Loki could only assume once had been clean bandages off the ground and bound her arm into place. “Why haven’t you left yet?”

“I should be the one to offer thanks.” Loki admitted finally.

“But I assume that’s as close as I’ll get to a ‘thank you’ so I’ll take it. You’re welcome. You can leave now. Don’t want to get your fancy clothes dirty… or dirtier at least.”

“Why did you do it? You’ve no love for the royal family let alone for me.” Finally her brown eyes met his again. She didn’t look away or down. “You hate them.”

“I don’t hate them. Or you.” Loki watched as her chocolate eyes first looked up to the ceiling and then down to the ground before meeting his again. “I just- what’s it like to have a full stomach every night? What’s it like to sleep on down rather than straw? What’s it like to be warm at night? You’ve got it so easy and it’s not fair.”

“You struggle for food?” The thought was foreign to Loki. “Yet you go to the tavern and spend coin on ale?”

That question did make her look down. “I know it doesn’t make any sense. But if I don’t go out, don’t pretend that everything is okay it will be worse…”

“How? You spend money on ale that you need for food?” Loki watched as she took a deep breath.

“Father kicked me out when I refused to marry the old man willing to pay for my hand.” She shrugged again, suddenly unable to meet Loki’s eyes. Just why did the Prince care about such things now. “I kind of… I live here. Please don’t tell, I’ve not had coin to purchase it but no one else is living here so I’m not hurting anyone.”

“I won’t.” Loki reached out and grabbed her hand up. It was an impulsive action and he had her hand in his before he’d even thought it through. “I won’t tell anyone.”

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Blair continued. “You saw how those men talk to me, about me. If they knew I was so hard on coin they would be even worse.”

“It would be more dangerous for you.”

When did he begin leaning closer to her? When did she begin to lean closer to him? Somehow they were but a breath apart. Loki could feel Blair’s body heat and wondered if she could feel his. Surely she must.

Her lips were soft and warm against his. Letting go of her hand, he ran his fingers through the brown hair and smiled to himself as his fingers got tangled in the loose curls. Her hair was so soft and god did she smell good.

Pushing her back and down Loki was quick to take control. Not once did be break the kiss as he found himself atop her. Her hand found itself in his hair, along his back and against his firm chest.

She shivered as his hands snaked under her shirt. Bunching her fist into the back of his shirt, she pulled it up and over his head, breaking the kiss for a moment before his lips were at her neck again. In the back of her mind, she knew they would probably regret it after. He would surely regret it after.

* * *

The next week the small home was purchased and Blair found the document on a table that most certainly hadn’t been there when she had left to beg for work for the day. In perfect calligraphy was her name on the paper that proclaimed her owner.

Each day she’d leave and something, small or large would be improved in the home. Loki would deny it when asked at the tavern but she knew. He was the only one who knew. They were doomed, ill fated and of two different worlds.

One day she thought there was nothing left to fix or improve. She didn’t expect there to be anything different. Perhaps it would end, finally. Maybe after the nearly year they’d spent having almost civil conversations in public and falling together again and again in the seclusion of her home, he’d had enough.

Instead, when she walked into her small bedchamber she found a black and green dress draped over her bed. It was made of the finest silk she had seen. Next to it was a small note written in a hand she had grown to know well. Under it sat an envelope with the king’s seal.

“Darling,

Tonight as I’m sure you’ve heard my King Father is throwing a ball. Noble women and Princesses from all the lands near and far will be in attendance. From them I am to pick she who shall become my bride and stand by my side for eternity. You’ve surely already noticed the dress but you’ll also find shoes and most importantly a royal invite.

Come, my Darling. That invite is not a trick nor a forgery. Come so that I may pick the most fitting rose from the garden. Come, my darling, so that I can pick the rose who has both the beauty of a flower and the thrones of a warrior.

Yours always, Loki”

 


End file.
